


Loin de l'île coralienne

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [25]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dernière soirée en tant qu'aventuriers.
Relationships: Dorian/Loïc
Series: RandomShot [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065





	Loin de l'île coralienne

Loin de l’île coralienne 

Dorian mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en sentant les doigts de Loïc glisser sur sa peau, ils cohabitent ensemble à Caen avant la finale, et il ne peut que vivre l’énergie du chiot qui l’accompagne. Loïc est tout sauf adulte quand ils sont ensemble, il semble tellement immature maintenant sorti de l’île, tellement beau aussi, tellement fort. Mais tellement fatiguant… Loïc est un gamin par rapport à lui, il l’aime, ce n’est pas la question, mais le savoyard est énergique en toutes circonstances, même quand il devrait être fatigué après une longue journée de shopping pour qu’il trouve juste un costume. C’est si dur de le canaliser… 

Bref, Loïc est chez lui et n’a aucun problème à le pousser sur son lit pour lui retirer son boxer, ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes alors que n’importe qui passant à la fenêtre pourrait les voir. Un genou s’enfonce entre ses cuisses, écrasant son érection déjà douloureuse. Un chiot énergique, c’est ça. Une main sur sa joue et il comprend qu’il va passer le reste de la journée avec une sacrée douleur entre les jambes…

______________________________

Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il va devoir être séparé de Loïc pendant quelques semaines maintenant. C’est déjà si dur de s’éloigner de lui quelques minutes pour aller saluer tout le monde en dehors du plateau… Dorian est quand même fier du chemin qu’ils ont tous les deux parcouru, chacun de leur côté à un moment. Ils n’auraient pas pu rêver mieux comme union après tout ce qui est arrivé… Se retrouver plaqué contre le mur avec les lèvres de Loïc contre sa gorge ne peut que lui donner des idées pour leur dernière nuit ensemble avant quelques temps…

Fin


End file.
